Pain In The Neck
by Haru No Uta
Summary: Sanzo had some stiff muscles and Gojyo tried to help by giving him a massage, which doesn't come free. 5x3. Yaoi.


Started out intending to write smut, then changed my mind for fluff half way through and it turned out this way in the end...

* * *

"Tsk!" Sanzo pinched on his left shoulder. His shoulders had been hurting a lot lately. Working his fingers on it had only relieved the tension slightly, but he enjoyed the numbness in his muscles when pinched.

"Ack!" He had pressed on a sore spot, grinded a thumb on the area, wincing, just a little, at the pain. His right hand was getting tired. Switching sides, he continued his soft moaning whenever a sore spot was found. Mentally cursing the baka saru and the ero kappa, for always making him working his temper.

_Gotta get Hakkai over tonight, this is getting bad._

"Need help?" So engrossed was he that he didn't notice that Gojyo had entered the room. Amusement was written all over the red head's face even though he had offered his services.

"No." Sanzo stopped his session, picked up his glasses and turned to read his papers. He had swallowed an "ouch" when turning his neck.

"I'm better than Hakkai, you know." That suppressed wince didn't escape Gojyo's eyes. Chances in spotting Sanzo in such fragility were rare. Sanzo turned his back and continued his concentration on his papers, completely ignoring the offer. At least he tried to; his shoulders were killing him.

_Maybe I could just let the kappa do it. But maybe no, I can wait until Hakkai returns._

"Wha ..." he nearly dropped his papers when he felt his shoulders being grabbed. He was firmly stopped in the midst of turning around to confront the assault.

"Hmmn, your condition is worse than I'd expected." Gojyo worked his fingers like a professional with his mind far from righting Sanzo's stiff muscles. His senses and concentration were all gathered on the dark outfit under his fingers and what lies beneath its smoothness. A soft moan escaped before Sanzo could stop himself. He closed his eyes, feeling himself relaxing to Gojyo's rhythmic kneading. His head began to bow forward in response to the gradual lost of tension.

_He's good, in fact, maybe better than Hakkai. Might as well let him continue..._

"So, how does that feel? Good?" Seeing that Sanzo's resistances had stopped, Gojyo was only confident in his skills. Never his self-control when something this alluring had so easily fallen prey within his hunting grounds. He wanted more. Heavily-lidded eyes were puzzled for the sudden loss of the soothing touch. Gojyo had stopped to move in front of Sanzo. Still drowsy from the massage, Sanzo didn't see what Gojyo intended to do. He felt his glasses being removed, then firm but gentle pressure was felt on his temples.

"Sanzo?" Gojyo's face hovered just a few inches from Sanzo's. With his eyes closed and head tilted back, he looked so fragile in his hands. So inviting.

"Mn?" He tilted his head slightly sideways trying to avoid something that was tickling his face. He was too lethargic to raise his hand to brush it away.

"Sanzo?" Gojyo had inched closer. He had stopped massaging Sanzo's temples and traced a finger along the near white cheek.

_What was that?_

Purple eyes snapped open to crimson ones. For a moment, he didn't realise what he was looking at, for no one had ever gotten so near to him. He had never seen a face at such distance.

"Gojyo!?" Realising what was before him, the blonde straightened from his slumping position in the chair, wanting to back away from this new, unfamiliar perspective of his co-traveller.

"At your service." Placing his hands on the back of the chair, Gojyo had his prey trapped between him and the chair. His crimson eyes not letting go of the surprised ones.

"How was the massage?" He had trespassed Sanzo's comfort zone, so close that Sanzo could felt the vibrations of his suddenly turned husky voice when he spoke.

"Fuck off if you're done!" he spatted and tried to break Gojyo's confinements with his hand, Sanzo then realise that he was trembling.

"Tsk! Tsk! Such an ungrateful act from the Great Sanzo-Sama." Gojyo had held his grip on the wood in his expectation of this gesture.

"What do you want?!" Attempting to sound like his usual threatening self, despite the weird commotion Gojyo's voice had stirred up in his blood.

"My service comes with a price." Sanzo backed further into the chair, his attempts to maintain distance was being crushed by Gojyo's persistent advances. Purple eyes glared with challenge, which was being interpreted as seduction.

"Payment is due, Sanzo." Gojyo leaned forward, closing upon Sanzo.

"Don't piss me off, kappa!" Turning offensive, Sanzo grabbed the front of Gojyo's shirt and hissed into his face.

Gojyo took the chance and sealed Sanzo's lips before he was being thrown off balance. Stubborn lips prevailed, heightening Gojyo's cravings. A hand added pressure from the back of Sanzo's head aiding Gojyo's pursuit for a deeper kiss.

"Ack!" Gojyo felt pain followed by saltish, metallic taste on his lower lip, "Damn!"

Regaining his freedom, Sanzo droved a boot into Gojyo's stomach. Gojyo fell onto the floor, wiping his mouth, staining the back of his hand with blood. Eyes of the same shade burned with unsatisfied hunger of a predator unable to capture his prey.

"That's for messing with me, kappa!"Sanzo spat away the taste of river-sprite's blood.

"We're back!" Cheery, happy voices sounded from the doorway. Their owners paused at the doorway at the sight of the duo in the inn room. Both exchanged curious glances, but had known better than to ask anything at all.

* * *

˜End˜ 


End file.
